


Through The Night

by itsukki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukki/pseuds/itsukki
Summary: Jeongyeon is a college student that runs an airbnb along with her childhood friends and celebrates New Year’s with their guests from Seoul.Nayeon is a college student who wishes to spend New Year’s with her friends in a relaxing winter getaway.When the two groups of friends meet, new bonds are formed. With the coldness that winter brings, will the warmth from newly acquired friendships be enough? Or will the uncertainty of the weather throw them off?All the wordsIn my heartI can't show them all to youBut, it's that I love you(IU's Through The Night)*this fic is inspired by Hyori's Bed and Breakfast season 2





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for the roller coaster ride, everyone! Please comment about your thoughts because it helps me to write more.
> 
> *this story is also available in AFF.

It’s a Friday night and the streets are quiet in Sogil-ri as Jeongyeon drives home after buying some jokbal for Momo, because of a bet she lost against her.

 

“Why did I even bother to drive for 20 minutes just to go to the local market and buy her jokbal?! There’s even heavy snow right now and the beast forced me to go out—what a stupid bet,” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. As she tightens her grip on the steering wheel, she suddenly remembers what Momo had told her.

 

(flashback)

 

“Ha, that’s it!” Momo immediately stood up on the couch and pointed at the blonde girl, “I already beat you five times today, Yoo Jeongyeon. Just give up already and if you don’t buy me the jokbal that we betted on, I swear to God I’m going to tell our next guests that you’re a pervert, got it?”

 

Jeongyeon looked up at the girl beside her and pulled her leg letting Momo fall back on the couch, “Seriously? As if I’m buying you jokbal,” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on the game that they were playing, fidgeting with the controller that she’s holding.

 

“Why did we even decide to play Mario Kart?! We could’ve just played with my PS4 or something.” Jeongyeon stated, throwing the controller on the coffee table in front of her and crossed her arms.

 

Momo cleared her throat a little, before beginning; “Well, it’s because I’m better than you in Mario Kart. And just so you know, you ostrich, YOU were the one that challenged me. It’s not my fault that you lost against me, it’s just you suck so much. Now get ready to go and buy me some jokbal.” She finishes in a cocky tone.

 

“Ugh okay fine just please do me a favor and turn on the road lights after I leave, the sun’s setting soon. In case you didn’t know, the three kids might arrive any time now so don’t fall asleep, okay?”

 

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She rests her free arm on the car door looking out at the window watching the sunset, and as the gentle breeze coming from the coast blew against her face through the half-opened window, she thinks that it’s normal for it to be this cold at night. After all, Jeongyeon spent most of her childhood living in Jejudo, she knows that the weather during winter season can be unpredictable.

 

Jeongyeon’s home is located in an area where there aren’t that many tourist attractions. They’re not that far from the city, but they are _far_  from the amusement parks and the bus guided tours. Out here, most of their visitors are people who like to escape from their stressful lives, and just relax in the hotels/airbnbs located in the area.

 

Since her home isn’t that far from the city, she usually doesn’t mind the distance because it rarely becomes traffic in her area. Plus, she enjoys the gorgeous view while driving. What she sees out into the distance are the snow-filled mountains of Hallasan that she has always planned to go to, but never had the opportunity to do so.

 

\---

 

After a few minutes of contemplation and driving, Jeongyeon can finally see the lights emitting from the front of her gates to the compound as it automatically opens for her to enter as she presses a certain button inside her car. As the she approaches closer, she suddenly sees three girls in front of the gate lock bickering and trying to enter a code.

 

“Heya kids how was your Christmas! Hop in the magic school bus so we can now eat dinner together!” Jeongyeon says teasingly.

 

Jeongyeon opens the trunk of her SUV to let the three girls place their bags inside and as they entered the car, she gives a warm smile to Dahyun who’s seated on the passenger seat

 

“Welcome back Dahyun! May I just ask who’s that little kid beside Tzuyu at the back?” She glances behind her car seat and gives Chaeyoung a confused look.

 

“Well, I missed you too Jeongyeon unnie,” Chaeyoung sulks and buries her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Chaengie, our height difference is cute though because I can rest my chin on your head when we hug,” Tzuyu jokes patting Chaeyoung’s head.

 

Laughter filled the car as they entered Jeongyeon’s compound. Almost all the lights were off, and she rolled her eyes as if it’s already a normal thing for her to do, “Momo pabo forgot to turn on the road lights; now I can barely see a thing,” Jeongyeon says, leaning forward from her seat to get a better look of where she is driving but luckily, as they approach the main house the lights are turned on outside.

 

Jeongyeon comes from a well-off family who lived in Seoul, but moved to Jejudo before entering elementary when they heard that her grandfather was no longer with them. Since her parents were busy working, she spent most of her free time taking care of her grandmother for her not to feel alone. By the time she passed away, Jeongyeon discovered from her parents that she inherited her grandparents’ compound based from her grandmother’s will and aside from her being the favorite, she didn’t have any siblings that can also inherit anything from them. When it was time to move back to Seoul, Jeongyeon’s parents gave her a choice.

 

(flashback)

“Jeongyeon, you passed the entrance test of Seoul National University, right? Don’t you want to go back already?” Mrs. Yoo says as she enters Jeongyeon’s room.

 

“Mom, can we please stop talking about this? I already made my decision. I want to take care of what grandma and grandpa left for me because this is the only way I can pay them back for their hard work.” Jeongyeon fiddled with her book, not looking at her mom.

 

Mrs. Yoo could sense Jeongyeon’s discomfort in asking that question. She looked apologetically at her daughter and sighed, “Jeongyeon, just make sure you’ll always keep in contact with us and don’t forget to visit us during your free time, okay?”

 

Jeongyeon finally stood up to hug her mother. “Mom, don’t worry. I passed the entrance test of Jeju National University so I’m going to study there instead and become a chef in no time.” She smiled slightly. “Thank you, Mom. I love you.”

 

(end of flashback)

 

They leave their shoes on the doorway and step into the hall. That’s when they discover a sleeping Momo with her mouth wide open on the couch of their living room near the fireplace, and Jeongyeon thinks to herself that she should get revenge on the pig.

 

She gives Dahyun and Chaeyoung a knowing look and says, “you all know what I’m thinking right?”

 

“Great minds think alike unnie,” Dahyu winks at Jeongyeon.

 

“Don’t want to get involved so I’ll leave you guys to the pranking. Bye I’m off to the dining area to prepare our food!” Tzuyu says as she walks away.

 

“Wait so what are we going to do?” Chaeyoung asks looking at Dahyun and Jeongyeon.

 

“Oh, sometimes you are just precious my lil no jam bro! Just grab the hot sauce from the refrigerator, this is payback for the Mario Kart and not turning on the road lights outside!”

 

Similar to a surgeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are Jeongyeon’s assistants. As she plops down on the floor, she sits in front of the sleeping girl with the two girls beside her. “She’s a heavy sleeper so I’m giving this a 99% success rate, 1% if she wakes up because she can smell something good cooking.” She informs the two. “Okay let’s start. Dahyun pass me the jokbal leg… Chaeyoung please cover it with the hot sauce,” Jeongyeon is purely focused on what she’s doing.

 

Tzuyu is leaning against the door frame of the dining area with her arms crossed, watching her friends do a stupid prank but still puts a smile on her face.

 

“And let the war begin! In 3...2...1!” Jeongyeon presses the jokbal leg down on Momo’s mouth firmly, waking the girl up immediately, which makes the 3 pranksters quickly run away from her. Chaeyoung hides behind Tzuyu who is now laughing, Dahyun runs upstairs because she says she’s still afraid of Momo, and Jeongyeon, the main prankster, who quickly went to the kitchen.

 

“YA! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD TO ME,” Momo blurts out after removing the jokbal from her mouth and quickly rises up from the couch but slips on the floor instead.

 

“Karma is really fast thank God,” Jeongyeon lets out, slightly out of breath from the running she just did. Though as soon as she finishes her sentence, she bumps her head on an open kitchen cabinet since she was busy laughing at Momo and wasn’t looking at where she was going.

 

“Well, that’s what you get for messing with me,” Momo says as she takes a bite from her jokbal, the hot sauce having no effect on her. “But since I’m your oh-so-loving-best-friend, I will offer you three a peace offering so I’m willing to share my jokbal with everyone. Let’s go and eat on the table, I’ll take out the soju.”

 

“You’re supposed to share it with us because it’s OUR dinner! We even brought chicken and drinks to pair it with. Just look at the amount of beer we bought!” Dahyun sticks out her body from the balcony to point down at the coffee table where the drinks are placed.

 

“Why don’t you just come down here so we can eat already?! The food you brought would be gone by the time you go here.” Momo answers back, walking towards the dining area.

 

\---

 

They have already finished devouring their dinner and were just left with bottles of beer and soju. After a few drinks, Chaeyoung is already tipsy, but is still in the right mind to blurt out random poems about her sentiments in life. Since she was settled comfortably beside Tzuyu, she slowly falls asleep while hugging the tall girl from the side; Tzuyu doesn’t mind though.

 

Jeongyeon looks at her friends while she plays with the shot glass in front of her and remembers that she needed to talk to them. She takes a deep breath before cutting off Momo and Dahyun’s drunken argument as to what is better: jokbal or chicken. It’s been like this ever since they were kids and now that they’re all adults whenever alcohol is involved, their arguments keep getting weirder.  _Ugh these drunkards should fight on something more meaningful than this seriously._

 

“I go for chicken–now stop we’re going to have a meeting,” Jeongyeon says as she stands up and gets her laptop from the living room. “I know you guys are drunk or something but all you have to do is listen for now and we can drink some more later,” Jeongyeon says trying to wake Chaeyoung up while Momo gives her a dirty look and mouths ‘you traitor I thought we were best friends’.

  
“I go for jokbal though and stop waking her up Jeongyeon unnie. Let’s just say this little friend of ours won’t wake up until the next day already. I'll Inform her tomorrow don’t worry,” Tzuyu suddenly says and smiles warmly at the girl who’s still asleep beside her, brushing away the stray hair from her face.

  
Jeongyeon looks at the two girls still fighting in front of her. “Stop arguing already Momo and Dahyun! You can continue this tomorrow when Chaeyoung’s awake. Now, can we be serious?” She earns a nod from them both. “Anyway, we have guests who booked during New Year’s week so most probably we’re going to celebrate with them. Dahyun, Tzuyu, and our sleeping cub, I’m thankful that you three are here during the holidays because you can help around in the compound.” She says to them with a smile, which Dahyun flashes back in return, while Tzuyu nods her head in appreciation.

 

“Okay, we need to prepare the stuff by this week so I’m going to start assigning tasks.” Jeongyeon places a notepad on the dining table and starts writing a to-do list with all of their names.

 

Jeongyeon decided to open up an airbnb to make use of the additional houses and utilize the amenities in her compound because she thinks it’s boring without it.  _I always go by the saying “the more the merrier”._  With her childhood friends, they have been helping around ever since and through their hard work, they get outstanding reviews every time they have guests over. This earned them a superhost award from the company. Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu receive allowances from the work they do in the airbnb since Jeongyeon and Momo doesn’t really need the extra money compared to them.

  
“Mhm sounds good to me but you know, wouldn’t it be more fun to celebrate with them if they’re cute girls?” Momo shrugs. Dahyun lowkey agrees at Momo’s statement and Tzuyu only notices her small gesture that made her smile.  _Based from her profile picture, she seems pretty cute and if I tell them more about our incoming guests, I bet their gay asses won’t stop asking questions about her and her other friends._

  
“Shut up Momoring you only sleep and eat here. Try helping us in cleaning the whole compound in your free time which YOU have a lot of,” Jeongyeon points out and suddenly dodges a potato chip thrown by Momo.

 

“Ya, stop it we’re being serious here.”

 

\--------

 

_(Meanwhile, in a two bed apartment somewhere in Seoul…)_

 

“Aish it’s so cold in here. Are you sure that the heater is working?? I told you we should’ve chosen the other type-”

 

“YA! if you really wanted the other one then maybe you shou-”

 

“Hey it’s not my fault tha-”

 

“GUYS OKAY ENOUGH. Your bickering might wake Mina up from her nap. You both know how much she needs sleep because of her late night class.” Jihyo says in frustration to the two girls standing in the middle of their living room, immediately stopping them from continuing their fight.

 

“Sorry Jihyo…” Nayeon and Sana both mutter at the same time, moving to sit down on one of the couches while keeping their heads down.

 

“Besides,” Jihyo continues, “we all agreed with that model because of its air conditioner. It helps with the hot weather that summer brings. So just deal with it okay?” she says while sitting down on the couch across the two.

 

As Jihyo finishes her speech, Mina comes out from her and Nayeon’s shared room. “Hey guys…” she mutters to the three in the living room while rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

 

Hearing Mina’s words, Jihyo glares at the two girls in front of her. “Oops?” Sana says while flashing her a guilty smile, while Nayeon ignores her and turns to greet Mina.

 

“Good afternoon Minari! How was your nap?” she says to the girl who is already on the way to the kitchen.

 

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Mina heads back to the living room and sits beside Jihyo. “It was refreshing,” she replies with a sleepy smile, “I woke up and heard you guys talking so I decided to join you all before I leave for my class.”

 

“Okay!” Nayeon suddenly shouts before standing up, “Since we’re all present, I have a proposal for you all.” She says while moving to the middle of the room. “Sure unnie…Go ahead.” Jihyo says in an apprehensive tone, remembering what happened the last time she proposed something.

 

“So,” she starts, “we all agree that the winter in Seoul sucks right?” Seeing all three heads nod in agreement, Nayeon continues. “I propose that we celebrate New Year’s in Jeju!” she says in an excited tone. “I remember Mina mentioning how the winter there is warmer. Plus, it’s within the country, so our expenses won’t be that high.” she finishes with a smile.

 

Jihyo then turns to Mina, “Is it true? The winter in Jeju is warmer than the winter here?”

 

“Yup.” Mina replies, “Also, I think it’s the perfect place for us to relax and heal. I heard that it has one of the best hot springs in the country. I’d really want to go to one…”

 

“Uh did you mention hot springs??” Sana interjects, “It’s a yes from me! The moment you said it was warmer there, you had me hooked already.” she says in a dreamy tone.

 

After hearing both of Mina and Sana’s thoughts, Jihyo then turns back to Nayeon. “Seeing that they both agree with what you proposed, I think it’s obvious that I have no choice and to agree as well… Although I do love the idea of a warm winter, so I’m not complaining.”

 

“So it’s settled!! We’re going to Jeju for the New Year’s!!!” Nayeon exclaims while jumping around the room. “YAY warmer winter! Less suffering!” Sana says, standing up from her position on the couch and joining Nayeon around the room. Both Jihyo and Mina shake their heads at the sight, and brings out their laptop to start planning the itinerary for their trip.

 

“Guys look, I was searching for an airbnb we can stay in and look at this place I found.” Mina says while showing them what’s on her laptop screen. “Although it’s the most top rated one, the price is surprisingly cheaper than the other places listed. Another good thing is that we’re going to live in the same compound as the owner so I guess it’s easier to contact him/her if any problem comes up.”

 

“True…” Jihyo agrees, “For a place that big and offers free breakfast, I’d say it’s a good deal! Plus it has a lot of good reviews, so it’s safe to say that we’ll be able to enjoy our stay.”

 

“Hey Mina,” Nayeon says, “can you check the owner’s profile? I want to see if they can really be trusted.” Once the owner’s profile page has loaded, Mina hands her laptop to Nayeon. “Here you go unnie. From what I’ve read it looks like they can be trusted. She handles the airbnb with her four friends and they’re all college students from Jeju National University.”

 

Scanning through the profile, she could see that a lot of the previous guests have left good reviews. One review in particular caught her attention, it was a picture of a guest and the supposed owner of the place.  _‘Hmm she looks cute… What was her name again?’_ Quickly scrolling back up, she takes note of the name displayed at the top of the page.  _‘Yoo Jeongyeon.. Cute name for an equally cute face and a smart one too. I bet this will be one interesting trip’_

  
“Yeah okay! Let’s go with that place” Nayeon tells Mina, handing back her laptop. After a few more discussions about the airbnb and their itinerary, everyone goes to do their own thing leaving Nayeon in the living room with one thought,  _‘I can’t wait for December to come.. Yoo Jeongyeon, get ready for one Im Nayeon.’_


End file.
